Ghostly Encounter
by BellumTerra
Summary: Beyond never believed in the supernatural. That is, Until now. When all these Supernatural hauntings come into view, Beyond has no choice but to figure out what the spirits want. And why they are haunting him! Rated just incase. Please R&R!
1. Ghosts Come to play

Beyond lay on his bed in the rented apartment. He noticed the feeling in the air was different than normal, much farther from 'Normal'. The radio turned on suddenly, but was not tuned into any station. Just a lot of static and noise. Beyond blinked a few times and stared – This wasn't normal. He thought, His eyes moving over to the chess board. The piece that was to represent a Queen, moved a bit, shaking in place. "An earthquake?" He said aloud. No. It was not an Earthquake. The white chess piece lifted up, and as if being thrown by some invisible force, threw its self to the door connecting to the balcony.

Beyond, eyes wide, looked to the side of his bed, and there – on the wall, Was a Q. Written in red black ink. Beyond's eyes went wider and stared in the direction that the chess piece was thrown from. Squinting his eyes, He tried to make out a figure in the afternoon light.

Nothing.

He sighed and went over to his bed.

Why a chess piece?

And why did it represent a Queen?

These questions and more flooded Beyond's mind. He decided it could wait another few hours. He got up and walked over to the small fridge and got out some jam. He ate it straight out of the jar.

He felt a shiver go through his system. He thought the air was 40 degrees – But when he looked at the AC, it was off. And it was 80 degrees outside. He tuned the old radio into a station where he could listen to rock music. It was playing "Counting Bodies Like Sheep". He danced a little to the song and then sat down. He noticed that a plush toy was in the middle of the room.

Eyes wide, he went over to it. "When did that get here!?" He asked himself. He tried to pick it up, but it was swiped out of reach. As if, some childish personality was trying to keep him from getting it.

X-X-X-X

Beyond lie in his bed again. Singing the song "Counting Bodies Like sheep" Quietly. It reminded him of his murdering days, Ah, the said days where he was on the run.

How fun it was.

His ruby eyes shined a bit. He closed his eyes, but as he did, he heard scribbling on paper. He looked in the direction it was coming from, and saw a pencil moving in thin air.

Oh, he screamed! He screamed alright! He was never the one to believe in the supernatural happenings, but this was too real. The paper flew up as if somebody was picking it up and it fell on a neat stack next to the desk. His eyes fell wide, yet again.

His hair stood up on the back of his neck. He felt like he was going to faint. When he fell back, something caught him. He got up immediately and called the lobby. "Yes, Hello? Is there anyone you could call? Like maybe the Ghost Hunters?! PLEAS call them NOW." And with that, he hung up. He felt cornered, in a room with supposedly two ghosts. And the Q, why did that ring a bell?!

"Hello, Beyond." Came a voice from Behind him. This is the only thing that ran through his mind.

"_Snap!!!! Oh Snap!_"


	2. One name down, whoknowshowmany to go

Beyond thought he heard the bells of death ringing in his ears, but it turns out it was his alarm clock.

When did he go to sleep?

Why did the dream – if it were a dream – feel so real!?

The realization of what happened hit him.

Beyond felt so scared that, he froze like ice. He then felt like something was going to kill him. In all the shock, He fainted.

So here he sat, on the bed, in the morning light. Thinking over what happened, He put one hand on his forehead, thinking about what had happened. But wait, How did he end up on his bed?! He then turned on the radio, and it was playing "Servant Of Evil."

"_Hah. Yeah, I'm a servant alright. A servant for the Dead._" He thought jokingly. He got up and got ready, for he was going to the Library to look up ghosts.

X-X-X-X

When he got there, In disguise as John K. Young. He found a book containing information on all types of ghosts. When he got back to his apartment, he read about the "Quicksilver". A female Teenager ghost. He looked at the Q on the wall, he read over it again. He then heard a girl singing gently, the song went like

"Long, Long time ago in a place there was

_The kingdom of dishonest Cruelty, _

_And who reigned in apex there was_

An Evil prince of age 22"

Beyond knew exactly what the voice was saying. It was an alternate version of Daughter of Evil. Now he was made the Evil Prince. Then, the voice got to a part that he recognized.

"In a quiet voice he said 'I want these three to be destroyed.' "

Beyond finally realized the voice was that of one of his victims.

Quarter Queen.

A figure appeared where the singing was coming from. Yes, Beyond knew that face. Most _Definitely _Quarter Queen. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It actually was quite a normal voice, just a couple pitches higher than the authoresses voice. Anyway, Beyond stared blank-face and wide eyed.

That's when a girl ran into the room. She breathed heavily and Stared at the ghost and Beyond. The girl wore glasses, had brown hair, wore a blue shirt and brown khaki pants. She also had brown eyes and pale-ish skin. "I _Knew_ My ghost detector wasn't Messing up!!!" She said, looking at a small device in her hand. Quarter Queen blinked a couple of times and disappeared. "Ahem." Beyond said. "Huh? Oh! Hey, I'm Mayo Takaname. Foreign Exchange student! Nice to meet you!" She said. Her front two teeth were a bit bigger than the others, Beyond knew because he could see them when she talked. She actually was very nice, and Beyond saw she had a long life ahead of her. "So, why do you have that device?" He asked. "Well, I'm studying to be a Ghost Hunter!" She exclaimed. She suddenly gasped at the sight of a Q on the wall. "My senses are telling me that that Q was drawn by a Supernatural force!" She said, walking over to it.

Apparently this girl watches way too much Star Trek. Beyond Groaned. "Nooo! Not a Trecky!" He exclaimed. "Actually my friends are treckies. I prefer Anime." She said.

X-X-X-X-X

Beyond sat at the desk, writing in his journal (Cause journals are much manlier than diaries) when the stack of papers started flying around the room. Mayo stood up and pressed a button on her glasses that, apparently allowed her to see ghosts.

She gasped.

For what she saw, was something she never expected to see in her life.

**(A/N:I know Mayo (How to say: MY – Yo) is not a Death Note character. She's my OC! Random Authoress OC's FTW!!! All Hail the Random OC characters!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I've been listening to "Love Tropicana" and it makes me random. Stay tuned for next chapter! What did Mayo see?! Stay Tuned!)**


End file.
